The New world
by GSmith624
Summary: My First fan fic. It was a cold fall day when my life changed forever and to think was all because of one girl one really pretty girl. P.S. as of right now I think pairings will be OC X Louis but might change to later on
1. The beginning

It was just another ordinary day for me I had just gotten home from school and was going to the back yard with my sword for some practice. The sword wasn't anything too special, but it was the last thing I had from my Grandpa since he passed away just a month ago. However looking at it now it was a pretty good sword, big but good. It was a broadsword that was 3ft long and 3 inches wide and I was just trying some of the few techniques my father and grandfather showed me. I was practicing fighting in the Alber stance. I was just about finished training when I noticed a strange green glow from behind the old oak tree, I was curious to what exactly it was so I put my sword in its sheath and went to investigate. I had a weird feeling from it and decide to grab my dog Maxwell before I went, he was a no ordinary dog either He was a great dane and Mastiff mix with a height of 3ft tall when on all fours and weighed almost 200 pounds. Max and I were heading toward the green light. Little did I know that was the last time me and Max would see are home. We slowly touched the green light and started getting sucked in.

"am I dying? Is this what death feels like?"

I thought as I was panicking to get Max and myself free. Then I was just sitting there with Max licking my face with a lot of smoke around us and people staring at us although something was different here, Max was even bigger now, as big as a horse. He suddenly was growling at the people around us. as if he was about to start ripping them in half.

"Down boy they aren't hurting anyone" I said trying to reassure him, although it was mostly calming myself down.

Then this pink haired girl started walking towards Max and I. Some bald guy with a giant cane almost like a staff started telling her something in what sounded like some weird language.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAX!" I yelled making Max start growling again.

Then out of nowhere the pink haired girl got in my face said something in her native tongue and kissed Max and myself.

"don't you think you are fucking rushing this?" I said feeling awkward.

"Don't talk to your master like that!" she shouted at me.

"MASTER?" I said right after laughing my ass off "

wait why can unders-".

Just then a sharp pain started down my whole left arm, I quickly looked to my right and saw Max was also in pain and that the side of him was losing hair and being replaced by some weird symbols. Then I must have passed out


	2. The talk

When I came to I was laying on some hay while using Max as a pillow. I started looking at my surroundings when I saw the pink hair girl laying on a bed looking like she was a little sad. Max started motioning to stand up but I just patted his head and said

"relax boy we are fine."

That alerted her to us because she looked right at us and gave me a dirty look, but for whatever reason not only did it send fear into me but also made me happy.

"You stupid dog who are you to laugh at me!" she screamed at me.

I was confused by this until I remembered earlier today.

"Just who do you think you are saying you are my master!" I retaliated with.

"I don't even know who you are!" I pressed on.

"I am Louise de la Valliere, and you two are my familiars!"

she said. Max didn't seem to like that and started growling at her. "down boy" I said patting his head

"What are your names she asked slightly startled by Max growling at her.

"I'm Zachary David Smith and this is my dog Maxwell Coffeehouse Smith." I proudly said.

Looking at myself I realize I wasn't anything special i'm a boy wearing a K-State shirt with some jean pants, with my brown hair and hazel eyes, on the tall side i'm 6ft tall with glasses.

"Coffeehouse?" Louise said curiously

"well my mother wouldn't let me get him unless I named him after something she liked" I said feeling kind of awkward

"Not that, what is a Coffeehouse?" she said

"You don't know? it's a place where you can buy coffee for money." i said relaxing a little.

"We don't have any of those." she said getting up from laying down."

"Aren't we on earth?" I said starting to lose my cool.

"Earth? is that where you are from?" she said getting closer to me as if really curios by my statement.

this made me uncomfortable and made me start standing up, this made Max stand up as well, getting a closer look at him he was tall enough to ride like a horse, his paws had what looked like talons on the end of them, his teeth looked much sharper almost as if he was a saber tooth tiger. Then I saw some symbols on his side then remembering how my arm started glowing earlier as well, I looked to see that my arm had some strange symbols on it almost like a tattoo.

"Great not only am I in a girls room, but now I have a tattoo. My mother is going to kill me".

Louise looking confused by what I said "you mean your runes?" sounding rather angry by the fact I didn't know what a rune was.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

By this comment she got an angered look on her face she rushed over to her desk I pulled out what looked like a whip. Well Max hates anyone that threatened family, and jumped in front of me and started barking and growling at her, making her jump back scared making her start to cry.

"MAXWELL no, No bark, she is a friend, so no bark!"

saying this made him lower his head and lay down behind me. I walk over to Louise helping her up and holding her in my arms to calm her down. I wipe away her tears and tell her sorry for Max's actions.

"Just...what...the...hell...is...that...thing." she said through her tears.

"That is a dog, well at least he used to be." I said still holding her in my arms"

"Why are you still holding me! Go and do my laundry, and take that thing with you." pointing at Max.

"why do I have to do your laundry?" raising my voice at her.

"Because you and your …..dog are my familiar, and I am your master. So you follow your masters orders and go do my laundry!"

with a big sigh I tell Max to follow and grab the laundry and attempt to find my way outside.


	3. Chapter 3

I attempt to find the way out when I see a pompes kid with blonde hair and a rose in his hand talking to some brunette with if I may say some rather large breasts much bigger then my 'Masters' she was at least a D cup if not a DD cup.

"Hey how do I get to the outside to the main courtyard?" I ask

"well well well don't you think you are rather rude to be interrupting my meeting with this beautiful girl" he said

"I just want directions man i'm not trying to cause trouble."

"well you got trouble after all, you two are zero's familiars and you are messing with the Mighty Guiche."

I couldn't help but laugh at his name especially since he said he was mighty. I kept walking as Guiche was yelling something at me but I didn't really care all I know is he was a asshole.

I finally found my way outside and looked into the night sky, I was shocked to see that there were two moons. I started doing the laundry while Max laid next to me. I couldn't help but feel worried what my family would think when they find out i'm missing. My family will probably try to get the neighborhood to go looking for me. thinking of that brought a couple tears to my face which I try to wipe away but forget I had soap on my hands and get in my eyes. My first reaction was to run over to the nearby fountain to wash my eyes out. However Max thinking this was a game decides to run and tackle me which hurts a lot more because he is a 500 pound giant.

I felt something snap in my leg and let out a howl of pain. I get Max off of me and look at my leg which just looks like someone tried to squeeze the last of the toothpaste out of the tube. I grab the laundry and hopped on Max's back seeing how he can support my weight.I pointed him were to go and he rushed there. We got back to the room and Louise was there waiting.

"What happened to your leg!" she said sounding angry instead worried.

"Max forgot he was a puppy and jump on me instantly crushing my leg on impact." I said still in pain

"We should get you to the nurse. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

but just as she started showing me any sign of sadness to me my arm rune started to glow and I felt a small pain in my leg as it started to heal itself.

"don't worry about my leg, it's fine so don't worry about me, just let me worry about you.". she was blushing and was about to say something but I suddenly just passed out not hearing what she said.

I awoke to laying on Max's back. I was about to ask how I got here but saw Louise asleep at her desk.I slowly walked over to her still feeling last nights pain. I was trying to wake her up by gently talking to her. I could see she was crying because her eyes were red.

"Zach" she said still asleep

"it's alright i'm here and i'm not going anywhere." That woke her up.

"what are you talking about you Idiot!"

getting ready to use her whip but remembering Max in the room.

"Just come over here and help me change." she said.

"i'm sorry you want me to change you what are you three, because you are acting like my niece."

I stopped paying attention to Louise and started thinking about some more of the memories of my old life. That world I can no longer be in. Next thing I know Louise smacks me a couple times and was surprised that Max didn't do anything to stop her.

"I thought he always protects you from danger?" she said with a smug grin on her face.

"Well he realized that since we are stuck here and that you are family and he doesn't hurt family."

she began to blush for some reason.

"anyway aren't you like a student or something and don't you have class?"

"well I can't go to class without my familiar's" she said

"I couldn't help but notice that you are the only person with two familiar's why is that?" I said with a lot of curiosity in my voice.

"That's because you two entered the portal at the same time".

"has that happened before?" I asked

"not that I know of." she said

"Damn you must be really special then." I added

"can you stop swearing all the time, I don't like it when you swear!" she said

"well shouldn't we be getting to class now?"

trying to change the subject. Then we left for her class


	4. Chapter 4

we get to her class and I noticed all the other familiars sitting around in the courtyard.

"I guess I have to stay out here while you do your little magic show?" She slapped me for that one, but i'm not surprised by that.

I was bored so I grabbed my broadsword and practiced more with my Alber stance and as I was doing that my arm started shining again. I was moving faster and my sword seemed to feel like a simple rapier in my hands. I was curious if I could fight while riding a mount so I called over Max, and to my amazement Max's side started shining as soon as I hopped onto his back with my sword drawn. It felt like we were going Mach 1 and I didn't care. I was easily able to slice the wood I placed out.

(hope no one needed that well if they did I just made it lighter to carry)

Just as I finished practice the students were coming out of class

(Talk about perfect timing)

I was heading over to Louise to give her a ride on Max but I noticed Guiche flirting with another girl she was about the same height as Louise had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bust size of B.

"You know Guiche I don't mean to interrupt you but weren't you on a date with a brunette last night?"

"shut your mouth you are just a familiar" he said

"Guiche is that true you said I was the only one for you." The girl said.

"Montmorency don't listen to that idiot over there"

I felt anger inside me from that comment

"Hey asshole catch" throwing a rock at him and nailing him in the stomach

"That is it. I challenge you to duel" trying to stop coughing

"Fine with me because you wimp anyway".

He had a evil look in eyes but I still followed over to where he wanted to 'duel'

(what is the worst he can do taunt me to death)

"So where is your weapon? I can't fight someone who is unarmed." I said

"You really are stupid, I have my wand right here."

"Oh no not a rose." (Is he stupid?)

However just I was hopping off of Max to fight one on one he sent several rose petals flying and from those came a couple empty armor sets with lances. Then the craziest thing happened they all started moving which I was not expecting, and got a sharp pain in my stomach. I had one of their spears threw my stomach. I started coughing up blood and screamed in pain as the armor removed it's spear. I slowly got to my feet.

"Have you had enough you puny Plebian?"

"Just who the fuck are you calling puny!" I yelled.

Just then Louise came rushing over telling him to stop it already. Just as she said that my rune started shining even brighter and my stab wound was already closing up although I was still losing blood rather fast.

"Zach please stop this." she begged

"I can't return home right? and I can't see my family again besides Max right? Then I am going to show people you aren't a zero, Louise i'm going to prove that you are better then them."

I said still coughing up blood. I knew time was not on my side so I quickly rushed forward slicing the first warrior in half and saw Max start ripping another warrior trying to sneak attack me.

"Hey no fair who said your companion could join in." yelling Guiche

"after you summoned bronze soldiers to fight for you making it seven on one!"I yelled back.

My vision started fading in and out, but I had a point to prove so I was not going to lose. I ducked to avoid a spear lunged at me and I quickly sliced upward cutting the armor in half. The remaining three armor's surrounded me, Max grab one to start ripping it up and I quickly did a spiral spin with my sword (Thank you Legend of Zelda) removing the other to armor sets from battle. I quickly rushed Guchie and was about to deliver a final blow to him, however he was begging for mercy and said he surrendered. The crowd that was around us was shocked that I won. I turned to face Louise who was still scared about the fact I was bleeding from my stomach, I started walking towards only to fall over in pain. She rushed over to me screaming my name.

"I'm alright this has happened before when I was sparring with my father so don't worry." I said bluffing threw my teeth.

I got onto Max's back and pulled Louise up with me I was barely breathing but Louise thankfully didn't notice until we got to the room. Just as I helped Louise off Max I fell off of him from the lack of blood, I wasn't losing anymore blood. The wound completely healed but I had lost at least half of the blood in my body and feel asleep with Louise shouting my name.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with my head resting in Louise's lap. I tried to get up but was pushed back down by Louise.

"Don't you ever do that again, I thought you were going to die! Idiot Idiot Idiot!" she said.

I could tell she was crying because her eyes were red again.

"Louise"

I said not realizing how weak I still was and how much pain my stomach was in.

"Save your strength you only fought Guiche a few hours ago." she said holding back the tears

"Can I have some food?" I said which made Max look this way too.

"Idiot You were just stabbed just go back to sleep Idiot!"

I was about to protest to this idea but let out a howl of pain as I tried to move.

"Zach stop it! just let yourself rest I will take care of you and Max while you sleep.".

Hearing those words just set my mind at ease (Could I be falling in love?). I fell asleep with that thought in my mind.

I woke up in a grassy field (Where am I, where is Louise). all the sudden I saw my family rushing towards me (I'm home? No this is a dream there are no grassy fields anywhere near my house in Kansas) I quickly pinch myself to see if I am dreaming. I was and I wake up laying next to Louise. I jumped out of bed praying to God Louise wouldn't kill me. I woke up Max but not Louise. I still had a pain in my stomach but it was from lack of food. I went out to the courtyard to relax under the giant oak tree. It brought me with many memories but just as I was getting into them someone called my name

"hello?" I said confused as to who was up at this time.

It was the staff who was already preparing breakfast for the students

"are you hungry?" one of the cooks said to me

"you bet I am!" I shouted back

"well come and get some and bring your pet to!"

I quickly hopped on Max and rushed over there.

"are you sure we can have this, It's a lot of food?" I asked just to reassure myself

"Of course it's only the leftovers from last night!"

"well thank you very much"

"Siesta come pour this man a drink and can you get a bowl of water for his dog?"

"Of course sir right away sir!"

(She was beautiful)

she had short black hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean she even had a great bust size if i'm not mistaken she has a DD cup. Max and I quickly scarfed down food not even realizing how hungry we were. I was just about to leave when Siesta grabbed my arm

"follow me" she said

(even her voice sounds sweet)

"Zach you were really brave back there."

(she must be talking about the fight with Guiche) grabbing my still in a little pain stomach

"Oh that, that was nothing he was just an asshole."

there was a bit of silence.

"by the way Siesta what is a Plebian?"

(i've been curious about this for a while now)

"A Plebian? It is someone who can not use magic" she said trying to sound smart but just sounding really sweet.

"so what do you call a person who can you magic then? since they are so 'high and mighty' it must be like a Noble or something."

"That is exactly correct Zach!" she cheered

"Wait seriously, I was making a joke." I said nervously

"well I have to get back but thanks for this chat, let's do this again sometime."

"OK"

she sounded nervous about it and began blushing. I started rushing back to the room with Max beside me. I got to the door of the room a quickly but quietly opened it sneaking inside unnoticed at least I thought. I closed the door after Max got in and I laid on top of his back just thinking what was to become of me, (I have been here two days and i've almost already died ). I just laid there drifting off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was suddenly woken up by Louise

"Where have you been!"

getting her whip ready knowing well ahead of time Max won't do anything to stop her. I could tell she was angry (did she see me with Siesta?) a thought that would have to wait. she began whipping me, after she finished she asked

"Zach do you and Max know any tricks?"

"well Max knows how to roll over and shake and i'm rather good with a sword." I began to boast.

"Good you stupid dog, because there is a talent show for the familiars. This year is really important though, because Princess Henrietta is showing up this year." sounding nervous by the statement

"Wait so you're telling me that this place has Princes and Princesses."

(Although I should have thought something by the fact everyone still uses horses as main transport).

"So do you know the Princess or something" being sarcastic

"Actually me and her were childhood friends." she proudly boasted

"Of course you are, just because that makes perfect sense for the plot, why the fuck not"

I got the whip for that one and she was really angry with me (Should I apologize to her?). Just as I was about to think about it, There was a large commotion outside and we rushed to the window to see what it was. Princess Henrietta was arriving with what seemed to at least 2 Platoons of soldiers. (How could one person need that many protectors at least the school grounds are safe. but wait wouldn't the school be in even more danger now) I was about to make that comment to Louise but the look on her face made me want to hold in all my bitterness, so we started making our way to the main courtyard to join the crowd. The Princess was definitely beautiful she had big blue eyes and purple hair down to her shoulders and with a cup size of C or maybe a small D. everyone started to kneel to her as she passed by and when she got to us a don't know why but I felt I had to kneel so I did. I felt like Louise would want some alone time I don't know why but it felt like the right thing to do at the time. So I left the school and did some scouting in the nearby forest for to see if there was anybody who was trying to attack the school. I saw a person who seemed to be to talking to someone so I tried to sneak up on her but she must have heard me because she turned around. (Where have I seen that armor before?)

"Who is there!"

She said grabbing what to seem to be a gun in one hand and a sword in the other, she immediately rushed towards me firing a shot in direction to throw me off guard, well it work and I could tell she knew what she was doing because in that second of distraction she was able to completely stab threw my left leg with her small sword. I let out a howl of pain which made Max immediately take the chance to pin her down and disarm her. She quickly kicked him in an attempt to get Max off her but with no luck

"Guards I need backup!" she yelled

(wait guards?)

"are you with the royal knights protecting the Princess?"

"yes"

surprised by the question

"well this is a huge misunderstanding then,because i'm a familiar of one of the students here."

She began to grow a shocked and worried face

"I'm apologize for my actions. I thought you were someone after Henrietta."

she motioned her hand to me to help me up, I tried standing up to forget the brand new wound in my leg and to make matters worse she hit an artery. Blood was gushing from my leg and she could see the panic in my eyes.

"I will go get a healer right away"

everything started to become fuzzy and I could see the pool of blood around me

"If I die can I at least know my 'Assassins' name."

I said jokingly (although it might be true).

"Agnus"

she said

"Well if I don't ... make... it ... can you... Tell... Louise...that... I...love...her"

I said starting to feel my lungs giving out.

"I will"

the last thing I remember was her running to get help.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to screaming from a sharp pain in my leg.

"Zach are you okay, you Idiot Idoit Idiot you are always supposed to tell me where you go you stupid dog"

she had been crying again

"If I am such a stupid dog then why did you cry for me?"

"Because I am your master and you are the only familiar I have" she added

"That's not true you still have Max remember you are his family now"

trying to say with a smile but that only made me cough up blood

"Zach!"

me coughing up blood only made her panic more. I started to stand up looking at my leg, the wound had fully healed thanks to my rune and Louise.

"why are so depressed we have a talent show to go to" I began to tease with.

"Idiot Idiot Idiot! alright fine, lets go to the talent show."

she gave me a smile my heart started to beat really fast and could feel my face blush (Shit I really am in love, that is only going to make it harder to leave now) we rushed down to the courtyard and the talent show was only half way through which was good in fact we were the next after one more person. Some Redhead girl with some kind of fire breathing salamander was going. If Louise was to look at me I knew I was gonna get the whip but I couldn't take my eyes off that girl. She was a Redhead with red eyes and a massive bust at least a E if not an F. she had her lizard doing spirals of fire which I admit was cool at first. Next came some blue hair girl with glasses and light blue eyes(what is with blue eyes around here). Her familiar was nothing to laugh at because it was a freaking dragon. With her Ice and wind magic she made the dragon shine even more he was doing barrel rolls and making symbols in the air. (if only I could read them)

"Hey Louise who are those people?"

she seemed angered by this but pointed at the redhead

"That is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, and if you talk to her I will kill you"

(was the last part needed? must be some kind of rivalry) she then pointed to the blue haired girl.

"That is Tabitha she doesn't talk much also she reads a lot of books and doesn't really talk to anyone other than Kirche"

I was about to get Max who was lying under a tree but it was time for us to perform. I was nervous but Louise gave me a quick smile and that made my nerves calm down

"Next up is Louise de la Valliere and her familiars Zachary and Maxwell" shouted the announcer

"Well Zach give it your all!"

there was that smile again. I first showed myself off using a few simple sword moves, then I had Max do some basic tricks, However there was something I wanted to try something that if we could pull it off it would impress everyone for sure so I went for it. I threw my sword into the air and jumped off of Max's back to catch it mid toss then landed back on Maxwell's back for a quick jump to throw the sword again and jump above it this time kicking it into the ground and landing on top of it with ease. at least that what was supposed to happen but I chickened out and did not press my luck after landing the first jump barely. Still everyone was giving us a standing ovation even Princess Henrietta whom was jumping for joy (which was very nice if you know what I mean). Louise looked like she could jump out of her skin from happiness which made me happy. I was going to go hug Louise when I felt a sharp pain in my side, letting out a small quiet whimper. \

I had been shot, by an arrow and was bleeding rather rapidly from my side, I fell over in pain letting out a sharp ear splitting howl. Everyone stopped clapping and finally realized what had happened, Louise started running over to me and I could hear some guards yelling protect the Princess, I started standing up, when I saw what was about to happen, the sniper was in the old oak tree, taking aim at the princess. I knew no one else saw him and I didn't have time to reach him, but I could take another arrow. I quickly rushed in towards the princess and jumped in front of her not even thinking of the event about to unfold. I screamed in pain as soon as I realized what had happened. I had taken the second arrow right in my right eye. I was feeling weak, blood was gushing from my eye socket and side. But I rushed the old oak tree. I quickly jumped off a nearby rock with hope I could make it to the Assassin. Just barley reaching him I shout

"You Asshole!"

and with that I thrusted my sword right through his heart killing him instantly. I some what saw the expressions I was getting from people like the fact I had an arrow in my eye, and the fact I had just killed a man. Everything was going dark, I collapsed, however I could still hear the voices of everyone around me.

"ZACH! ZAch! Zach! zach!"

It was Louise but her voice was only getting farther and farther away.


	8. Chapter 8

I had awoke wondering why I couldn't see out my right eye (oh thats right). I tried to sit up but it was in vain everything was hurting. I slowly moved my head around trying to see from my one good eye, I finally turned to see a door. I had realized I was in the nurse's office (oh thanks I just risked my life for the Princess and I get to be in this place). Even with my body protesting, I slowly stood up using my sword as a crutch and made my way to Louise's room. With every step I felt happiness to go and see Louise but at the same time my body was screaming in pain (I must have broken something when I fell from the tree). I put my hand into my pocket and felt something inside of it, It was my cellphone and to my amazement, I still had a full battery. I was curious to see what was in my other pockets while walking to get back to Louise. I felt in my back pocket something, my wallet, it had way too many memories of my old life in there. It had my driver's license, which made me remember driving with my father, it had a school ID, my senior year photo (gonna miss out on graduation). Last but not least it had a picture, one that I had forgot about, it was a picture of my family. This made me stop and stand there, tears slowly starting down my face. I just had to remember I have my new 'family' now, I had Louise and Max which is all I needed (I miss home but there is no way back). I had finally reached the room. I was about to open the door but I heard people talking in there. Sounded like the doctor (who I have met every time I have been to the nurse's office) and Louise.

"Louise it seems, that Zach"he hesitated

"Zach, is in a coma"

I could hear her bursting into tears.

"There are only two options that you can choose 1. we watch over him taking care of him until he wakes up or" he sighed heavily

"we can put him out of his misery" He sighed again as if holding back tears himself

"I would like your answer, within the week."

He started making his way to the exit and opened the door I thought for sure he would see me, but instead he just walked right through me. (I'm a ghost? But I can feel my sword in my hand along with my other belongings.) This is a nightmare for me, I just can't imagine what this is like for Louise. I had to think quick how could I wake myself there must be some way. Just as I was about to leave a few people were coming by to see Louise. To my amazement It was The Princess and Agnus. they slowly knocked on the door. no response, They knocked again and we heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened to a greatly grieving Louise and a sleeping Maxwell.

"Louise i'm so sorry this is all my fault." Henrietta said hugging Louise.

Louise just kept crying into her friend's shoulder.

"They...they, want me to let Zach die!." Louise said through the tears.

"But how bad could he be?" Henrietta pressed

"He is, in a coma."

crying even more Louise's legs then gave out and I try to catch her (Shit i'm still a ghost). Louise was on the ground crying her eyes out as Henrietta is in complete shock from the news.

"That boy isn't that weak, there must be something we can do." Protested Agnus

"there must be a potion, or a spell, or something" Agnus continued

(I have to wake up, I have to) I wanted to rush to my body and attempt to wake myself up but at the same time I wanted to stay and hear their plan. I decided to stay and listen to the plan.

"Louise how about we go get an advanced mage who is well adapted to this kind of situation?" Asked Henrietta

"In fact we can send message to the castle for one to come."

"Will that work though?" Louise said starting to gain composer from the good news.

"Of course, at least it should. Just as long as Zach isn't being taken by any dark thoughts he has." added Agnus.

_**What could be in store for are young hero. what dark thoughts could Agnus be talking about find out next time on The New World **_


	9. Chapter 9

Of course as soon as she mentioned it I found myself magically teleported to a dark room with never ending darkness except for three items sitting on pedestals in front of me. (why does this feel like Kingdom Hearts?). There was a heart, a candle, and a picture.

_You must choose one to one to give up if you wish to return._

"Who said that!?"

_The God of this place. NOW CHOOSE!_

"Wait I don't even know what these stand for"

_Oh right that's important. The heart stands for your emotions, the Candle stands for intelligence, And lastly the Picture stands for your Memories._

"How can I choose between 3 unfair choices?"

He just let out a bone chilling chuckle. I needed to think, think long and carefully. If I gave up my feelings I would never feel happiness but on the other hand I would never feel sad either, however I would never get to feel love for Louise again, wait is it even love I feel for Louise? shit getting sidetracked. Anyways if I give up my intelligence then I would be able to do nothing and I would die from lack of oxygen so that one is out, but if I were to give up my memories then I could start over with everything and forget my past so I would start from square one to with Louise the only downside is I might not remember her. I walk over to the picture and pick it up

"I will sacrifice this!" I said sounding extremely determined.

_Wow, ok, well I was expecting you to take longer, but no that's fine. Ruin all the fun, fine just get out of here and say goodbye to the memories. by the way you will still remember what just happened in here._

"Wait won't I remember my memories then because I'm remembering them right now?"

_Don't think like that or your brain will implode!_ and with that my memories where gone

I awoke in a strange room

"where am I?"

just as I said that this doctor and three girls walked through a door (Damn that guy must be a big player)

"Zach! you're awake!" shouted the pink haired girl running over to me and hugging me.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me!? And am I Zach?" It just occurred to me I didn't know anything about anyone in this room including myself.

"Zach quit joking around." said the pink haired girl with a extremely angered expression.

"Ok so I am just going to assume that I am this Zach person. Also what the hell happened to my right eye why can't I open it?!" I said in a panic

"Zach, you, you really don't remember me?" said the girl clearly feeling hurt from my comment

(shit she clearly must be important if she asked that, is she related? no doesn't look like it. Is she my wife? no there's no ring on the finger.)

"Could we have been dating?" I asked as if I knew I was going to get slapped, which was exactly what happened

"Are you crazy yo-you idiot idiot idiot!" she shouted at me

"Damn, that's a shame because you are extremely beautiful."

She began to cry while smacking me a couple of times then rushing out of the room. While everyone is talking to each other I take a look around the room. I notice a pair of clothes nicely folded by my bed along with a rather large sword.

"I must of been a mercenary!" I say. I quickly change and thank everyone for taking care of me and I leave. everyone was just in shock as I walked out of the room.

**2 Weeks later.**

"Hey there what are you buying?" asked the man in a trench coat.

"well I was really curious about this ring right there, how much for it?"

"Oh this one just a measly 10 gold will do."

"Really thank you so much."

I hand over the gold, and get a gold ring with a Peach pink gem inside. It was beautiful and reminded me of the pinked hair girl. (I wonder how those people at the academy are doing? Maybe I should go visit them and thank them again for nursing me back to health. I am in the area after all) What's the worst that can happen.

I arrive at the academy early in the morning. It must be summer break because almost no one is here.

"ZACH!" I quickly turn around to see that pinked haired girl again walking with what looked like a giant saber tooth tiger wait maybe it was a saber tooth wolf, WAIT is that even a thing?

"I've been worried sick about you!" an angered look on her face snapping me out of my thoughts.

she quickly pulls out her wand and shoots an explosion at me. I go flying off of my horse and into the wall behind me losing my cowboy hat in the process. I wake up and find to be inside a small black room, the same black room from the time before.

_So you have returned do you wish to gain what you have lost?_

"Why not, you don't sound too tough."

_You will regret that boy_.

As he says this a rather large demon with a glowing heart appears before me.

"Could your weak point be any more obvious?"

_What do you mean? can you see my weak point that easily? No one has ever been able to find it._

"Really? you must be joking."

I start laughing, while i'm laughing the demon reaches behind his back and grabs a giant war hammer made out of bones. He quickly smashes downward with it just barely missing me. I quickly grab onto the side of the hammer while he is pulling it up, then proceeded to drop downward with a sword thrust aiming for his heart. It was just about to hit when he smacks me away. I go flying into the ground below once again losing my cowboy hat, I quickly stand up and quickly rush forward and begin to run up the demons leg. He swings his hammer at me but I dodge by side stepping on his knee and he only hits himself in the leg, while he is pain I continue to run up his body to his heart. I reach the heart like object and immediately start hacking and slashing away at it. dark liquid starts flying everywhere and just completely covers me in the stuff. I see a small light inside the remains of the heart and I start to reach for it.

_you...have won. take your prize, and while... you're at it... take this as well... since you were the first person to beat...me_

He hands me an giant egg looking object.

"ok well thanks, I'm just gonna go now"

however just before I leave through the door my brain get flooded with, information? no, my memories. as I feel the memories return I remember Louise and Max. I remember how mean I was to her the day I left, how heartbroken she must have been, how betrayed she felt. I slowly stood back up, grabbed my hat and with the giant egg in my arms I rush for the door.

* * *

Well that was fun to write and just so you guys know what happened during those two weeks will be told through flashbacks later in the story. anyways please R&R and have a nice day.

P.S. Tell your friends about this story


	10. Chapter 10

I awake laying next to the wall with a small crater in it and the egg neatly in my lap with my arms wrapped around it (A/N the egg is as big as the eggs in the pokemon t.v. shows just to give you a rough size). Louise still standing over there was still anger

"Louise, i'm home."

All anger left her and she nearly burst into tears as she rushed to hug me.

"idiot idiot idiot, I was afraid I would never see you again."

I quickly set down the giant egg and embrace her in the hug. after she nuzzles her head into my chest I get a nice smelling scent to my nose, the sweet smell of strawberries coming from her hair, which goes perfect with her strawberry blonde hair.

"where have you been?" she said through tears

"Like I said that first day without my memory, I was becoming a mercenary." I said with a smile.

She proceeded to stop crying emit an evil aura from her small frail body and grab her wand a cast another explosion spell at me. we then slowly began to walk back to her room with me grabbing my cowboy hat off the ground and wiping all the dust off myself. along the way we saw Guiche and Montmorency flirting it up, Louise walked up to the table and took Guiche's drink and chugged the thing down (damn that was pretty cool especially since that was a huge cup). "thanks for the drink" she said and walked off. Montmorency produces to have a stereotypical anime sweat drop kinda like oh no you shouldn't have done that. I quickly followed after Louise after seeing Montmorency reaction I could tell it wouldn't be good. arriving a couple minutes after her I open the door, when I went inside I saw Louise whose face was a red as a tomato

"Zach never leave me alone again"

she said while hugging me letting me good whiff of her pretty smell again.

"I want you to only love me"

she continued I gently set her down

"Louise are you feeling ok?"

she quickly wraps herself around my waist and gets a death grip on me

"I was afraid this would happen." said Montmorency entering the room

"what did you do to her?" I asked

"She may have drank a love potion on accident." she said

"Zach stop talking to other women and look at me" chimed in Louise (Not listening Louise lalalala)

"Aren't love potions illegal?"

"how did you know that!" she said in a panic

"I've been a mercenary for the last two weeks I learned a couple things, and killed a few people." I said with a intimidating tone while giving her a death glare.

"well in that case w-we should go tomorrow and get the stuff to make the cure" she said sounding a little worried.

"Tomorrow afternoon then, because I need to go into town for a new weapon mine is just about done for."

"very well" she said

"If Montmorency is going then so am I." said Guiche bursting into the room.

"fine with me, WAIT were you just spying on us?"

He then has a sudden sweat drop "Noooo not at all I was worried for my little Montmorency." (If you are gonna lie at least make yourself sound truthful)

"Zach come to bed with me!" Louise yelled at me.

I quickly wiggle free from Louise's grip and run over to the window

"Well i'll see you guys tomorrow."

as I quickly jump into the nearby tree slamming the window shut behind me. then swan diving into a bush be low escaping completely unharmed ( Thank god this world has physics like video games) and with that I slept in the bush out of sight from everyone.

I left for town early that morning so I wouldn't have to deal with Louise. As I arrived in town most of the shops were still closed so I went to the nearby tavern for a hot meal. I tell Maxwell to wait outside and I went inside.

"Hello and welcome how can I help you today master" the girl said.

Great this is one of those stupid maid cafe's.

"um, yeah, table for one."

as I was going to sit down I saw a girl behind the counter

"Siesta? is that you?" I asked the girl behind the counter.

"Oh, do you know my cousin?"

The girl asked while turning around she looked very similar to Siesta but her figure was bigger. Her bust was almost as big as Kirche's but still bigger than Siesta and her hair was longer to. Also one thing different was the fact that her eyebrows were a little more bushy to.

"I'm Jessica nice to meet you."

"oh I'm Zach nice to meet you"

I continue on my way to a table.

"what can I get for you sir?"

"I'll have a beer with and a breakfast omelet."

"right away sir, will you need some company while you eat?"

"No I'll be fine."

while waiting for my food I look at my phone to see what's day it is on earth.(A/N it's a solar powered phone) It's August 23 2014, i've been here for 1 month now, 1 long month. Got a pretty awesome beard now, also today's my birthday, turned eighteen today.

"here's your beer sir"

"much obliged"

While drinking my beer (not as good as I thought by the way) I can't help but notice the crossdresser up the stairs looking like he is undressing me with his mind.

"bonjour there young man i'm Scarron, the owner of this tres bien establishment."

"oh nice to me-meet you."

as I put my hands in front of my body blocking his vision of my important stuff. I then patiently wait for my food. Once I get the food I couldn't help but notice that there was a message written in ketchup but I can't read or write this language yet so I shrug it off and eat it down quickly to get away from Scarron. The food is well it's rather tasty. I pay the bill and leave the girl a somewhat big tip after rushing from the establishment ( Probally got that due to the fact she had a nice rack).

Most of the shop's are open now, I hop on Max and ask one of the stall owners where the weapon shop is. He points to the North and I headed that way. I finally find the building in some back alleyway (talk about creepy) and I quickly entered.

"Hi I'm here looking for a weapon something like a claymore or a battle axe."

I say to the shop keeper. while waiting for his reply i can't help myself to stare at his nose, it's just so giant and red

"Oh I got just the thing then, here it's a little old but is still in good condition for you 75 gold."

I quickly snap out of gazing at the nose and realize that is really cheap.

"75 gold! what's wrong with this? A Battle Axe this size is easily 3000 even with all the rust."

"Well that Battle Axe keeps driving business away because it won't shut up."

"A talking battle axe? So it's an sentinel battle axe I'll take it."

(sucker these things are nearly impossible to come by even if it's covered in rust.) I inspect the Axe for any dents or chunks missing to my surprise it doesn't have any. Also it has two hand guards to slide your hands into for a stronger grip and to make sure the user's hands are safe I then notice at the tip that it has two peices of metal there which look like they can move up and down and as a added bonus it's even built for left handed people. I quickly handed him the gold and was about to leave when a thought popped into my head.

"By chance do you have any armor for sale?"

I immediately go back to staring at his nose.

"Well we do have a couple things in the back follow me."

I followed him for about a minute when he arrived to are stop. The room was filled with armor but I wanted something that could go under my hoodie and some gaulents (Should I buy a helmet? Well it's not like it will guard my one good eye so no I don't need one.) After having a argument with myself I couldn't help but notice the bad ass looking gaulents in the corner. I quickly try them on only to find out that they are a little big. The gauntlets were a ocean blue color with a giant orange, like when the sun's going down color gem right in the center of the back palm. The gauntlets length and size seemed to slowly changing to fit me as at first they were to big now fit perfectly also they had all kinds of strange marks or at least I thought strange until I got a closer look at them, I quickly realized that the strange marks were transforming to English as I was wearing the gauntlets, the gauntlets now looked like they had a small story on them which read "That night the boy lost his family and was dying out he was saved by a girl, this girl had long beautiful black wings like a Crow. she said if you serve me I will save you, the boy-" the story just stopped there, (dammit now I got to find there rest of the armor for the story). The shop keeper was just in awe after seeing the whole event take place finally came back to his senses

"So how much for them?"

"Well since I don't think those are coming off any time soon 1000 gold!" he said with an devilish smirk.

"Fine you scumbag"

I quickly toss him one of my gold filled pouches with 1000 gold inside he produces to count it and finds it's exact change.

"thank you for your business." I then leave the store with my newfound gear.

"Thank you kindly sir for purchasing me." said the battle axe

" Nice to meet you I'm Zachary Smith but just call me Zach and this is my Saber tooth dog Maxwell"

"Very well then, call me Axel"

"Good god could your name have any more of a pun? Whatever you are still an awesome Sentinel Axe."

"Well thank you sir."

"What's with all the formality?"

"I was always in the hands of legendary familiars with quite a bit of edict. You may have heard of him as the left hand of god, Gandalfr"

"Well what a coincidence because that's my rune well it kinda is."

"What do you mean master?"

FLASHBACK

_It was just before the talent show when I was called to the headmaster office for some reason from one of the professors I think his name was Colbert. anyways I had just arrived to have the door lock behind me I immediately grabbed my sword off my back to defend myself. _

_"Now now boy there's no need for the hostility, we just wanted to talk about the rune on your arm."_

_Osmond said while waving his hand for me to lower the weapon. I lowered the sword but still kept my distance. Colbert quickly rushes to Osmond's side and whispers something to him. _

_"I see, I see well now then Zachary that rune you have as you could have guessed was not a common rune it is in fact the rune of the legendary familiar Gandalfr"_

_I was in shock I was to this news. Me? a legendary familiar? I was about to say something but was cut off by Colbert. _

_"However something is strange with your rune it's almost like it's two runes in one. The fact of this is because Gandalf's should only be on your hand but instead it keeps going up most of your forearm."_

_"So what's the second rune then?"_

_Osmond was the one who answered "we simply don't know it's a brand new rune I guess we should have expected something from the first ever human summoned!"_

_"Wait a freaking second so your telling me you have no idea what this second one does, so for all you know it could be a ticking time bomb and could kill me? or I guess i'm just super rare then"_

_"A time bomb?"_

_Colbert said while adjusting his glasses which made him seem more interested in my statement. _

_"Um sorry something from my world forgot you guys don't know what that is."_

_There was an awkwardly long pause in the room _

_"Anyways i just gonna go now um-so you two just stay here and I'll go."_

_ I was about to leave when Colbert stopped me _

_"One thing Zachary, don't tell anyone about what your runes are not even Mrs. Valliere only the three of us should know about this."_

_So I can't tell Louise I think about this and about the whipping or Explosion spells I was gonna get later for keeping secrets but I guess this one needed to be kept. _

_"I understand!" I said while standing at attention then quickly dash from the room._

"Well anyway let's have a great time as partner's."

with that we were off back to the school.

* * *

Hooray finally finished longest chapter so far. So i'f you didn't notice there is one video game and anime reference in this one can you figure them out? to the video game one you usually jump off of tall buildings landing safely in a pile of hay completely unharmed. and the anime one is about a boy how gets reincarnated as a devil. So lets see who can figure it out

and as always R&R

GSmith624 out


End file.
